New beginnings
by Trickster45
Summary: Mist, a new trouble making mutant has arrived in bayville, taught to control her powers. She joins the Brotherhood and has a mysterious liking to a certain white-haired boy. Her friend, Moon joins the X-men. What will she do now? Only time will tell
1. Chapter 1

It was 5:00 and the sky was dark out.

Mist dialed Moon's number. She let it ring, then she hered the sound of her best bud

"Mist?" Moon asked

"Yes, its me, I am going to see Avatar tonight. Wanna go with me?" she asked

"Yeah sure, I will meet you there" Moon answered

Mist hung up and put her coat on, she grabbed 20 bucks, she opened the door then she yelled,

"Mom, I am going to the movies, be back in a couple of hours, okay. Bye," she ran out the door.

She walked along her sidewalk, she had moved to New York two years before. She was 15 when they arrived, she was glad to see that her old friend Moon had moved here years before, they had met again, Mist has never gotten close to anyone. "Thank goodness" she would say. She loved New York, she had gotten into a high school near there. When she arrived Moon told her that two people named "Evan" and "Pietro" had moved to a different school, Moon said she was lucky.

Mist saw Moon in front of the Movies

"Hey Moon, I got the money, are you ready?" she asked

"Of course Im ready, I am just wondering about you, last time you got kicked out because you spilled pop on the guy in front of you. You are such a trouble maker" She teased

Mist smiled "Hey that guy owes me 3.50 for the pop"

They laughed and walked in the movie

2 hours later

Mist and Moon walked out of the movies. She felt strange when she walked by the alley. She felt as if walking in their would change her life.

"Um... Moon I feel like taking the alley-way today, wanna go with me?" she asked

"No way! that place gives me the creeps, you go ahead I will walk myself home, see you tomrrow" Moon waved goodbye and ran off

"Yeah see you" she replied but something told her that she wouldn't see her friend for quite a while.

She walked in the alley, it was so dark she could barley see in front of her! as she walked on and swore she saw a man in the shadows holding something... hmm shiny, she also saw another man walking by. The man in the shadows held up the shiny thing. Then Mist realized what was going on.

"Hey! you look out" she ran towards the stranger walking and pushed him down.

"Run there's a man trying to kill you, he has a knife! Go!" she told him

When he ran away, she could hear then man breathing on her neck. He took her by the arm and walked with her up some stairs. Mist did not try to run, then they reached the top. The man let go of her and pushed her head down to look where the were for a moment, she could see that they were very high off the ground, They were on a Skyscraper! she knew what was going to happen next. The man pushed her off the building, she saw herself falling, she could hear a familiar scream... her scream. She plunged down she was very close to the ground. Everyone was watching her, she was terrified, she closed her eyes and waited, but she didn't hit the ground, she waited for what seemed like forever. She opened one eye. She saw she was levitating! she was an inch from the ground. She looked up and saw everyone was staring at her, she closed her eyes and wished she was home.

She opened her eyes and saw she was on her front porch. Then it came to her "Im a mutant." she whispered.

She opened the door and saw her younger brother watching the television. She sat down and watched the news, she saw people talking then it turned to the breaking news, she grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" her brother yelled then he looked at the screen and saw that his favorite T.V. show was on. "I didn't know that this was on at this hour!"

Mist looked at her hands.

"Tell mom that I'm going to bunk at Moon's house tonight" she told her brother. Before he could reply she went to her room and sat on her bed. She packed her stuff, then she thought for a moment. She continued packing all of her stuff she saw a photograph of her family, she grabbed it and put it in her backpack. She walked out the door and onto the sidewalk, she walked all over New York, she even walked back into the alley! Then she saw the metal staircase vibrating, "That's weird" she thought.

She walked on and saw something she did not see before. She saw a metal ball with a half opened top. Something told her to go in it. So she put her backpack and got in. Then the ball closed, She banged on it, then she got tired and waited. She felt it moving, She waited for what seemed like hours, then the top opened. She got up and saw someone in front of her

"Who are you?" she asked

"I am Magneto, your friend. I know who you are and I want to help you. You will train here for a week until you can control your powers, come with me" he replied. So she he followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

1 week later....

Mist woke up, it had been a hard week but she had finally controlled her powers! But not only that, Magneto had told her what her true powers were! He had said that it was hard to tell at first but he said she could do anything she desired. Mist was amazed. Magneto had also told her that she was unique, he had never known another mutant that had that power.

Mist got up, she had a walk around. Then she saw Magneto.

"As you know it has been a week, and in that week I have taught you how to control your powers. But you still need to finish your schooling so I have transferred you into Bayville High. You will join the Brotherhood at the Bayville boarding house, but before you go, here take this letter and give it to Pietro" He told her

Mist nodded and grabbed the note in her hands "Thank you" she replied.

She started to pack her backpack again. Once she was finished she closed her eyes and pictured the Boarding house. When she opened her eyes, she was there. She looked at the sign that read: Bayville boarding house. She looked at the note she held in her hands, then she walked up to the house. She looked around and saw a pile of garbage. She rang the doorbell, she waited for about a minuite then she hered voices from inside.

"Will someone answer the door!?"

"Alright, just don't yell so loud"

The door opened and Mist saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi my names Mist, this is for Pietro, its from Magneto." She lifted up the note.

The boy took the letter. "Hi my name's Lance, wait out here." he answered and walked into the room.

"Who was it?" Mist heard

"A girl, her name's Mist she brought this note" Lance replied

Mist stood there for a moment until she heard the person speak again

"Let her in" he spoke

She saw Lance walk out the room. He waved his hand to come in. She nodded and walked into the room he was in. She looked around and saw a couch and a T.V., then she saw another boy with silver hair looking at her weird.

"What never seen a girl before?" she asked, she noticed him clutching the letter "You must be Pietro" she replied softly

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" he asked

She pointed at the note. She saw his face go a little red.

"My name's Mist," she looked around "Where do I bunk for the night"

Pietro smiled. "Upstairs on the first door on your right"

Mist looked at him "Alright, Thanks" she walked upstairs and into her room. She put her backpack on the ground and walked out of the room and back to the room with Pietro and Lance in it.

"So are you two the only one's who live here?" she asked

"No there's Wanda, Toad and Blob" Pietro answered.

Mist nodded and took a walk around the house, until she was back in the room. "Nice place," she nodded and poofed herself a soda.

She sat on the couch and put her legs on the table in front of her. She stared at the T.V. until she realized they were watching her.

"What now!?" She asked

"Your that girl from the news, right? The one that was levitating off the ground and disappeared" Pietro said

Mist rolled her eyes "This isn't going to be a regular thing with you is it?" She asked.

Pietro shook his head.

Mist nodded "Yeah that was me," she replied

Then a boy, about 16, with bad hygiene. Mist looked at him.

"Let me guess you must be Toad" she said

"Yeah, how did you know, you one of those psychics or somethin'?" he asked

"I didn't even need to use my mind for that" She replied. Pietro grinned. Then Blob, Pyro, and Wanda came in. Mist smiled at Wanda."Looks like I'm not the only girl here. Thank goodness" she smiled.

**Okay that's chapter 2. What do you want to happen next.**

**-Mist goes to a singing contest**

**-The brotherhood fights the X-men and meets an old friend**

**- (Or something else)**

**Your choice and both of these will happen but remember, these will happen in time.**

**I just need your opinion peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro was talking about everyone and what powers they had, then Pietro told Mist about the X-men. (or X-geeks) Then Mist got an idea.

"Hey why don't we see the X-geeks at the mall tonight! We should be able to beat them." she said. Pietro thought for a moment. "Alright" he said

Mist smiled "I know that," while Pietro looked at her confused, Mist knocked on his head, and Pietro blushed.

At the mall at 12:00 P.M.

Mist wandered the mall, she saw all the stores and everything! She was wearing a dark blackish blue suite and black gloves and boots to match. Then she saw the door open at the front. She ran behind a pillar and watched as the X-men walked inside. They talked about their plan, but Mist wasn't listening. She waited until everyone but one person were left. She walked out behind the pillar. She saw a girl with red hair and a white streak along the side.

She smiled at the girl. The girl glared at her. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"The Mayhem witch, or Trickster, Yours?" she asked.

"Rouge" she replied.

Rouge charged at Mist, Mist dodged Rouge's attack, and tripped her instead. Rouge glared at her. Then she hered one of the X-men calling her name. Rouge hesitated. "Go on, run away. Like I care" Mist smirked. Rouge did as she was told and ran to help her friend.

Then Mist saw a familiar face.

"Moon! is that you?" she asked the girl.

Moon looked at her. "Mist! there's so much for me to tell you! Guess what! Im a mutant! That night you went into the alley. Well I was walking home and I saw the news on the T.V. I was so mad that I made the T.V. explode! I ran home and saw someone at the door. He said his name was Professor X. He told me that I could control energy! I could make it do whatever I want! He brought me to the institute and I have been living there for about a week! Its great you should go there sometime."

Mist looked away. "I cant, you see. After I found out I was a mutant I ran away. A man named Magneto took me in. He taught me how to control my powers. Then today I moved in with the Brotherhood. Why don't you join the Brotherhood? You would like it, The Brotherhood has no rules." She replied

Moon looked at her confused. "I have never seen you like this before, Mist. You would join me in a heart-beat. Whats so important to you in the Brotherhood?" she asked

Mist frowned, "Its just that... Its hard to explain alright"

Moon concentrated on her. "You have feelings for one of the Brotherhood members, dont you."

Mist looked back at her friend. "I gotta go" she replied. She flew upwards, and saw another X-men. She frowned at the X-man's hair. She poured water over her hair.

"Hmm, not the right hairstyle after all. Oh well" she smiled. The X-man looked at her hair.

"Aww man, I just totally, like, dried my hair ths morning!" she wined. Mist just shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry about your luck" she smirked and saw Pietro fighting another X-man. The X-man had a visor over his eyes.

"Red-eye" she whispered. Pietro noticed her. He smiled at her. Then "Red-eye" looked at where Pietro was looking. Then Pietro started to run around Red-eye, so Mist walked on.

Mist noticed another X-man walking around. He had blue fur. Mist teleported in front of him.

"Who v'ar you?" he asked. He had a German accent.

Mist smiled "Might I be asking the same question?" she asked

"Nightcrawler." he answered

"Mayhem witch, but you can call me Trickster." she replied

"Gee I v'onder v'hy they call you that" he smiled

Mist smiled. Then she saw one of the X-men waving to Nightcrawler, signaling to leave.

Mist grinned. She saw Moon walking towards her from the side, then she saw Pietro coming from the other side. She ran to Moon.

"Moon I think it would be best if you got out of here. You could get badly hurt, trust me" Mist told her.

"No! I want to fight!" she replied

Pietro ran behind her. "You were great Mist, you were truly amazing!" he said.

Mist blushed. Moon noticed and walked away. "I will see you at school tomorrow then"

Mist watched Moon leave, "Yeah, see you" she replied.

As soon as the X-men leaved, the Brotherhood did also. When they reached the boarding house, Mist climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

The X-men Institute

Moon walked into Professor X's room.

"Professor, what happened? Why didn't you tell me that Mist had powers?" She asked

"I didn't know about her. She must be blocking herself from Cerebro" Professor X explained "She has amazing powers, powers that nobody even knew could exist."

Moon stormed out. "I'm going to bed"

Moon crawled into her bed. How could her friend leave her? Oh yeah she had to be with that hot-head, Pietro. How could she like Him!? She sighed. How could she and Mist be friends if they were apart? Should she join the Brotherhood? Maybe its not so bad? No. She couldn't. This is her home. She couldn't leave now. She just wished that Mist would join the X-men. Sure it had rules, though Mist probably wouldn't even obey them. Then she would be in trouble. It was so fun with her around. Moon turned on her side and closed her eyes

**How was this Chapter. Okay what do you want Moon's code name to be? its all up to the first one who reviews this Chapter. I need some ideas too. What do you want to happen at the school? Do you want Moon and Mist to start a fight? Its all up to you. Also I promise to write the next one**


	4. Chapter 4

Mist was dreaming peacefully, then she felt like someone was shaking her. She fluttered open her eyes and saw dark blue eyes and noticed it was Pietro in front of her. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Time for school," he replied softly. Mist nodded and stood up. Pietro ran out her door so she could get ready.

A few minutes later...

Mist was walking out the door. She decided to walk to school today, alone. She laughed as she saw the boys still getting ready. She walked out the door, she knew that it would be a while still they reached Lance's jeep. As she walked along the road, instead of the sidewalk, she remembered the night before. Fighting the geek squad, and that her best friend, Moon had joined them. Moon probably goes to Bayville, so she wondered how Moon would react to her once she arrived. She thought about this until she saw Baville. "Oh great, how perfect" she muttered to herself. She saw Moon talking to her friends, then Moon noticed her and walked up to her. She looked pretty angry too.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Moon asked

"This is where I am going to school now" Mist replied simply

"Oh." Then she glared at Mist "I know your secret now. I know you like Pietro"

"No duh! I live with him and the rest of the Brotherhood at the boarding house" Mist smirked

"I mean you like-like him" Moon told her

"How can you like someone or something more? Basically its impossible" Mist knew what she was going to say next.

"You know thats not what I meant! You _love_ him. I saw the way you reacted when he walked up behind you. I knew someting was wrong when you wouldn't join the X-men. Why did you have to do this to me! I thought I was your friend! We can't be friends if we're fighting against each other."

Mist just stared at her. No expression was on her face, "I don't know" she replied simply.

"_How can you not know? You always come up with the answers! You know more than I do! You were born a leader! You were made to lead!" _She screamed.

The principal came up behind them.

"What is going on her Miss Hunter? and who is this?" he asked.

Moon just stormed off.

Mist looked at the man. "Im Mist Vandicamp, you must be principal Kelly. I have herd lots about you" She smiled. She wasn't going to say what she heard about him.

Principal Kelly smiled. "Really? Well once the bell rings come inside and pick up your schedule"

Mist nodded as he walked away. She sat on a bench under the tree. She sat there for a while and saw Lance's jeep appear, as soon as it appeared the bell rang.

"Surprised you came, I thought you wouldn't make it" She laughed. She stood up and walked inside and into the office and picked up her schedual. Once she walked out she saw Pietro standing in front of her.

"What homeroom are you in?" he asked her.

Mist looked at the sheet in her hands.

"Room 12."

Pietro grinned. "Me too."

He walked with her too room 12. She saw the teacher and decided that today would be a _long_ day.

12:00

Mist grabbed her lunch from her locker and made her way to the Cafeteria or as she calls it, the _Barfateria. _She picked a seat and waited for the guys to join her. She noticed Moon at a table on the other side of the Barfateria, glaring at her, Moon didn't stop glaring at her since first period. Mist just sighed and at her food. The boys sat and ate with her, Moon noticed Mist and them laughing and fooling around. The boys left and so did many of the kids until it was just Mist and Moon. Mist stood up ready to leave also until she heard a "_Stop." _ Mist turned around and saw Moon walking towards her.

"Yes?" she asked

Moon glared even harder. "I noticed we didn't fight yesterday"

Mist looked at her confused "What do you mean?" she asked

"Well I just wanted to see what your powers were. Levitating?" she asked

Mist noticed an evil grin on Moon's face. She backed away slowly.

All of the Speakers and Televisions started to go insane and were exploding.

"Stop! Stop it Moon! I don't want to hurt you" Mist yelled

" The names Blaster and you know thats funny, because the last time I remember we were enemy's" Moon said "What are you going to do? Levitate me to death?"

Mist stared at her. She did not want to do this. She pushed her into the wall and moved a table into her using her mind. Then Mist walked up to her.

"Oh I can do more than you can imagine" Mist fixed the T.V.'s and the speakers and left without another single word.

After School

Mist couldn't stop thinking about Moon. She still could not believe what Moon did. She was so depressed even Pietro noticed.

"Something bothering you?" he asked

Mist nodded. "My old friend Moon turned against me! She's insane! She tried to hurt me in the Cafeteria! I don't understand! Why does she have to do this all because..... I joined the Brotherhood and won't leave" She tried not to say "Because I like you." She buried her head in her hands.

Pietro stared at her and tried to sooth her. He gave her some ice and carried her to her bed. He closed the door on his way out. Mist just lay there. Staring at the wall. She stared at it until she closed her eyes

The Institute

"Arghhhhh!" Moon yelled. She was in the her room and everything was going wack. The lights went out, and every electronic was exploding. Moon was angry at the world, she was angry at everything, even herself. She got so tired she collapsed. The moment she woke up she was in a different room. She saw Professor X.

"Wha- what happened?" she asked

"You were using your powers and you collapsed, but don't worry your fine now. You are growing strong that now you can control any source of energy." He explained.

"I thought I could already do that." Moon told the professor.

"Sort of. Now you can control anything that is using energy, in other words moving." He said.

Moon realized what he meant. So she could control anything that moved, even humans? Moon thought. She grinned evilly, even humans.......

**Alright! Now thats what I am talking about! Great action here. Now I promised I would bring more action so here it is! Hope you enjoyed it! (I know I did when I wrote it!) So here's what I think will happen in the next chapter:**

**Mist will enter a contest, a singing contest! So here's what I want from you:**

**I want you to tell me what song lyrics you want and I will find the lyrics (I prefer something like The Call or You found me. Something like that)**

**AND I want you to tell me who your favorite Character is in X-men. **

**And don't worry I will put some action in the next Chapter so its not so boring**

**And just if your confused... Moon is hurt so much that it changed her, now instead of Mist being her best friend now she's her worst enemy. I have so much fun writing about her, I have special plans for her too. **

**Hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"The last time I remember we were enemy's, What are you going to do? Levitate me to death?" Then an evil laugh followed. Mist saw black in the eyes of her old friend. Once she did that an evil screech came._

Mist woke up and screamed. She saw the face of her old friend. She saw the darkness growing inside her! SHe couldn't forget her eyes and that evil screech! That horrible sound! Mist rubbed her eyes. Then her door swung open. She saw most of the Brotherhood standing in front of her. Mist felt her face go red then she became terrified again.

"I-I had a bad dream. My old friend Moon... she-shes... changing. I can feel the darkness inside of her." she told them. The were staring at her concerned.

"Moon?" Pietro asked. Mist nodded. Pietro shooed the Brotherhood out and closed the door. Then he walked up beside her and rubbed her back.

"What happened in the dream?" he asked her.

Mist looked at him, into his dark blue eyes. "Moon said that we were enemy's, she laughed evilly and when I looked in her eyes. The were as black as night. Then she screeched, so loud, it sounded horrible and so-so real. Then thats when I woke up screaming. I think- I think she wants to kill me." she told him. Pietro looked at her softly. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." then he walked out the door.

Mist got up. She got dressed and went to go get some breakfast. She saw everyone staring at her.

"Don't worry, Im fine now." she decided to say. They nodded and she grabbed some cereal.

She finished eating a little bit later. She had a nice talk with Wanda.

"So, whats happening in Bayville now?" She asked.

"Well there's a singing contest today, I was thinking of entering but I decided not to, but Pietro, Lance, Pyro, Fred and myself are going to watch. Wanna come with?" Wanda asked.

Mist smiled as an idea popped in her head. She always thought she was a talented singer. "Sure." she replied "When does it start?" she asked.

"In an hour." Wanda told her.

Mist smiled.

An hour later

Everyone got in Lance's jeep. Mist decided to stand at the not-so-safe back of the jeep. Lance and Pietro were in the front and Wanda, Fred and Pyro were in the back. Once they arrived, Mist saw a table for the people who were entering. As everyone walked in, Mist quickly wrote her name and a song on the list. Then walked in. They sat down on some chairs. Mist smiled and waited. There was only one more person left. She herd her name being called. The boys looked at her, she just shrugged. Wanda smiled and patted her got up and took the microphone. As the speaker spoke again saying that she was going to sing _You found me_ by _Kelly Clarkson._ Mist smiled and began to sing:

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

She winked at Pietro and saw his face go red. The rest of the Brotherhood's mouth dropped in amazement as they clapped loudly. Mist smiled and walked down. Waiting to see who the winner would be. She stood there and waited until they were ready.

Then one of the judge's stood up "It was a hard decision but the winner is.... Mist Vandicamp!" Mist felt her face go red as she grabbed the trophy and the money they gave her. She counted it and saw that it was $200. She thanked them and walked back to her friends.

"Lets go home" she said

Then she felt something bumping her. She turned around but saw no one. Then a girl appeared.

"Can you help me? My names Claire. I heard about the Brotherhood and I want to join" Pyro just stared at Claire.

"Alright mate. You can join us."

On the way home

Mist was laughing. Claire was so funny. Everyone was happy she had joined. Then Mist swore she saw someone in the distance. They were standing on the road not even moving. Lance pulled on the brakes. Then Mist saw who it was... Moon!

**Thats it for this chapter. Hope you liked it! Thanks to KyroxIsxSmexy for her character Claire. There will be more Claire also in the next Chapter. Trust me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mist's eyes widened. "Run." she said. The Brotherhood looked at her. "Run! Get out of here!" She yelled. Claire looked at her and slowly got out of the jeep, so did the rest of the Brotherhood.

Mist looked at her old friend. Then she saw it. She looked into her eyes and saw her eyes were black instead of her old green ones. Mist was about to get out of the jeep, but she couldn't. She tried to move, but she just couldn't.

"Whats going on!" she yelled.

Then a horrible screech followed. Moon glared at her.

**"I have grown stronger, I can control humans since they are full of energy**." Moon told her. "**What should I do now? I know! How about I blow up the jeep**!"

Mist looked at Moon with horror. "Why?"

Another screech followed. "**You abandoned me for that-that hot-head! I thought I was your friend! But I was wrong! You decided to live with **_**them**_**. I knew something was wrong when you wouldn't join the X-men! Why? Because you love Pietro! That's why! I have **_**had **_**it with you! And now I will kill you**!"

Before Moon could blow the jeep up, Pietro grabbed Mist and got her out of it. Moon was angry!

"_**You**_!" she screeched again. Mist walked up to her.

"Leave him alone!" Mist told her. Moon just grinned evilly. She tried to hold Mist in place, but it didn't work this time, she tried it over and over again.

"As you noticed love is stronger than hate." Mist held out her hands and ice came out of them. Moon tried to hold them back and shot out some electricity, but it didn't work. Instead Moon was frozen. Mist rested her hands and looked at her old friend. It wouldn't be too long till she melted. She looked back at Pietro with a look of sadness. Moon was her best friend for a very long time. Now she had to be stopped. Mist just walked away from her friend. She wanted to run away from everything. But she knew she couldn't. She knew that her secret was out. She wondered what would happen to Moon. The X-men would probably try to fix her, but she knew they couldn't, they could not fix a broken heart. She wondered if she could fix hers. She remembered the fun they had. Then Mist got her powers and things changed. She fell in love, she had new friends, she had a whole new life! Moon too, but Moon chose a much darker path. Mist thought about this for a long time. She walked and walked and walked. Then she decided to go home. It was very late now and she was tired. She opened the door to the Boarding house and walked in the living room. She saw that the T.v. was off, then she saw Pietro. He saw her.

"Why are you still awake? Its 2:00 in the morning" Mist asked him

He looked at her. "I was waiting for you to get back." he told her. Mist looked in his dark blue eyes.

She sat beside him. "Are you the only one who stayed up to see me?" she asked

"Yes." he whispered. She was so tired she closed her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and lay there.

Next morning

Mist woke up and saw that she was in her bed. She stood up and saw a blanket and a pillow on the floor. She smiled and walked out her door. She stretched and walked into the kitchen and saw Claire sitting next to Pyro, they were talking and laughing. She even saw Claire rest her head on Pyro's shoulder. She reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Morning." she said

Wanda smiled "So how did you sleep?" she asked

"Good.. why?" Mist asked

"Nothing. Hey can you grab me a soda?" Wanda smiled.

Mist grabbed another soda and tossed it to Wanda.

"So, what happened to Moon? It must have been on the news." Mist asked

Claire looked at her. "We don't know. The only thing we do know is that the X-men didn't get to her first. The government did."

Mist nodded and saw Pietro walk in. She blushed and sat down next to Claire and Wanda. Pietro grinned and grabbed something from the fridge.

"So what should we do now? I think you should get a close-up on the X-men but thats up to Pietro." Mist told Claire

Claire smiled "I don't care whatever we do. But we should be getting ready for school."

Mist smiled "Oh right! Today is school I totally forgot! Dang!"

They talked for a while then they got into Lance's jeep. A few minutes later they were at school. Mist and Pietro talked under a tree until the bell rang. Mist saw no sign of Moon. At lunch time Mist talked with her friends. Then she got up and was going to homeroom until she saw "Shades" and "Miss Perfect" walking up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked them.

"We know what happened last night. We just want to know what happened to Moon. What did she do?" Miss perfect asked.

Mist sighed. "Well lets just say Moon wants to kill me. I joined the Brotherhood and I wouldn't join the X-men because I liked Pietro. Moon turned to the dark side. She... changed, you see."

They nodded and left. Then Mist saw Pietro and ran up to him and they walked into homeroom.

In an area unknown?

The general walked down the hallway. He came up to a big block of ice. In the block of ice he could see a girl in it.

"How much longer till its done melting?" he asked the scientist.

"In a few days" the scientist answered.

He nodded and walked away. Then the lights flickered on and off.

**Okay thats chapter.... uhh.. I lost count. Anyways I need an Idea on what to to for the next chapter. (I don't think I should call the ghostbusters since story writing isn't really their thing)**


	7. Chapter 7

Mist was watching T.v. with the Brotherhood. When she got up to get something to eat. When she looked in the fridge there was nothing inside it. She sighed. She put her coat on and grabbed a bit of cash. Before she left she quickly told them that she was getting some more food, they nodded and she walked out the door. She walked to the store. She bought some food and started making her way back. She saw that the door was broken and so were many of the windows. She walked inside, then she saw Wanda.

"What happened in here?" she asked

"Claire was taken by Sabertooth!" Wanda yelled. Mist looked at her confused.

"Hes a big creepy guy" Wanda explained. "Anyone else?" she asked.

"No, but Pyro went to save her. We were waiting for you to get back so we could go" Wanda told her. Mist nodded.

The BH got into Lance's jeep. Mist used her mind to track Claire down. When they got to where Mist was sure that Claire was, they got out of the jeep. Mist walked up to the door. She was so angry, she blew up the door and walked inside. The BH wandered around until Lance found a strange door. Mist blew up that door too. When she got in, she saw Claire on an examining table, she also saw a strange man and that Fur-ball she saw before.

"Give us back our friend and no one gets hurt, understand?" Mist asked the stranger.

The stranger smiled. "Alright I will give her back. If you stay here."

"Yeah like that will happen, who do you think you are?" Mist said.

"I am Stryker"

At this point Pyro ran in. He saw Claire and picked her off the table and into his arms. Sabertooth flinched.

"Now if you don't mind mate we are gonna leave" Pyro said.

Claire woke up and saw Pyro, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Sabertooth was going to strike at Pyro, but Stryker had to hold him back. Mist grinned and started to turn away. Then she herd a screech. It was so loud Mist lost her footing. Pietro, just in time, grabbed her from hitting the floor. He set her back on her feet, holding her waist he asked, "Whats wrong"

"Didn't you hear it?" Mist asked

"Hear what?" He said

"The screech." Mist told him.

"No" Pietro answered. Then he remembered Moon screeching, could it have been her?

Mist looked at his hands on her waist, Then Pietro blushed and let go of her waist. She turned around to face Stryker again.

"Why did you bring Claire here anyway?" She asked

Stryker smiled. "I was using her for an experiment" he replied

Mist glared. "What kind of experiment?" she asked

"I experiment on mutants..." he continued. Mist wasn't listening. She was focusing on the door behind him. Something was in that door. Stryker finished what he was saying and noticed that Mist was looking at the door behind him. Then the door opened and Mist's eyes widened as she saw Moon! She faced Stryker again.

"How.."

"I took her away, she had told me all about you, and I have made her stronger" Stryker said

"You-you fool! She will kill us all! Can't you see how dangerous she is? She's insane!" Mist yelled.

Moon grinned "Im right here you know, Stryker has told me so many interesting things"

Mist looked into those dark black eyes that seemed to be a black hole that never seemed to end. Mist saw those eyes shift over to Pyro and Claire.

"Young love, you know love has taught me something. It will destroy your entire life" Moon told them

Mist saw Moons hands glowing, she was going to strike!


	8. Chapter 8

Mist yelled and knocked down Moon, then she got up and so did Moon.

"Take me and not them." She said.

Moon smiled. "**Alright then**"

her eyes began to glow then Mist heard a yell. Pietro ran in front of her and instead of Moon hitting Mist, it hit Pietro. Mist screamed, she ran towards Pietro, she saw that he was bleeding, he had bruises all over. Then something hit the floor, a tear. Mist was crying, she saw that he was closing his eyes. Mist cried over him. Then some of the bruises disappeared! Pietro's eyes opened his eyes! Mist's tears for him had made him heal! Mist saw that his eyes were opened. She hugged him and he hugged her back. Then Mist stood up and saw Moon smirking. Mist's eyes flared and she swore she saw Moon step back a little, even though she showed no expression on her face.

Mist felt something strange. Like she was.. changing. She felt stronger.

Mist saw her hands turning blue. She fired water at her, but Moon shot her electricity at Mist. Mist fell down, she had a few scars but she stood up again. Mist waited for her next fire, Moon shot her again with a blast. She continued and continued, but Mist didn't do anything.

"**Why won't you fight back!?" **yelled Moon.

"I don't want to fight my friend anymore" Mist answered

Moon shot another blast of electricity.

Mist had tears in her eyes but she did not fight.

"**Your a coward**" Moon told her.

"Maybe, but I am stronger and I will not fight you" Mist answered her.

Moon was getting really angry.

She hit her again.

"**Come and fight me I know you want to"** Mon intimidated

"No I don't" Mist answered

Mist saw a tear roll down Moons face.

"Help me." she pleaded

Mist stared at her. Moon's face darkened.

Then Mist lifted her hands and shot something at her, she shot love. She shot it over and over again until she could see the change in her eyes from black to green. Moon collapsed.

Mist ran up to her.

"Moon! Are you okay?" She asked.

Moon smiled "Thank you"

Mist smiled back. "Anytime"

Pietro ran up behind Mist. Moon looked at him.

"I am sorry I-I don't know what happened, I just guess I was angry because I thought it would ruin our friendship," Moon told him

Pietro smiled "Don't sweat it"

"I wouldn't let anything in the world ruin our friendship"

Mist turned around and saw Stryker. He turned around and ran away, and Sabertooth followed him.

"Cowards!" Mist mocked.

Moon and Pietro smirked.

"Lets go home" Pietro said.

They walked out, Mist was healing herself and they got in the jeep and drove home.

Once they reached the boarding house, they got out, Pyro put his arm around Claire and they walked in, Blob almost tipped the jeep over, Lance started yelling at him and they walked inside, Toad hopped inside, Moon walked in with Wanda, she told Moon about the BH. Pietro and Mist were the last ones to go inside.

"What a day" Mist said.

"No kidding" Pietro answered.

Then they looked into each others eyes. They were getting closer and closer, then Mist rested her lips on his. They stood there for a moment then pulled back.

"Wow" Pietro said

Mist smiled, her face going red. Pietro smiled and they walked inside.

**NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry to finish this. *Pouting***

**Well who wants me to make a sequel? I just need a plot and will write it out. It could be based on like... Apocalypse comes back...(Remember at the end of evo.) or Magneto fights them.. or the MRD try to get them... Mist has a child!? (That would def. be in later chapters.) whatever you want just tell me and I will type it up! I think Moon should fall for someone so who should it be? Should it be a new character or an actual X-man! I just need to know. (If its a new character than tell me his name and what powers he has and blah blah blah no one wants to listen to me LolZ)**


End file.
